The Marauder's Mishaps
by OrigamiPenguin
Summary: NEW TITLE! Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix. After the Snivelly incident. Don't wanna say too much 'cause there could still be people who haven't read it yet. :)
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is all JK Rowling's. I own nothing and do this for entertainment purposes only.  
  
SUMMARY: DURING THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!! This takes place just after Lily yells at James for teasing Snape.  
  
Snape's Worst Memory Continued.  
  
James resumed his seat underneath a giant tree. He took the small golden bird like ball from his pocket, and began to tantalize it with freedom again. Letting it fly a few feet in front of him, then snatching it away with his lanky fingers.  
  
"That Lily is some git. So is Snape. No wonder she takes care of him. It must be love." Sirius said jokingly while scratching at his dread-locked hair. He sat next to James, the only one of his friends who wasn't laughing at his remark. "What's wrong Jimmy? Girls got your glory?" He smirked, seeing that James was infuriated.  
  
"Look at her," James said, peering across the lake where Lily sat. "Do you think she really does fancy Snape?" He kept taunting the snitch.  
  
"You don't fancy her, do you?" A curious Lupin asked. His blonde-gray hair falling into his eyes. This caused a pudgy Peter to laugh insanely.  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-''  
  
"Shut it, Wormtail!" James snapped before he could finish.  
  
He continued to giggle, turning into a rat. Where as he wiggled his worm like tail. The he transformed into a human once again. "I wonder what they're talking about." He said looking at the some girls, including Lily across the lake, after the hysterical cries of laughter had subsided from Moony and Padfoot.  
  
"I don't. I just hope Snivelly is watching his back." James declared.  
  
"Are we pulling another prank, then?" Sirius asked in a rather airy voice, still giddy with happiness.  
  
"Not another one. I'm tired. Besides, we wouldn't want to get Lily madder at Potter. It might ruin the marriage." Lupin smirked, picked up his books and sat next to Sirius. Laughing at the angry James.  
  
"C'mon Prongs, no use in getting hot under the collar. You've told us you fancy Lily. You just went and asked her out. And I thought I told you that bothers me." Sirius declared while waving to the girls across the lake. They all waved back, except for Lily.  
  
James reluctantly stopped torturing the snitch to acquiesce to Sirius' request. "How is it no matter how ugly you are, they still think you're good looking?" He motioned across the lake.  
  
"Maybe 'cause he's not as conceited as you." Wormtail suggested between skipping rocks on the lakes silvery surface. Moony gave James a nod to show his accord with Wormtail.  
  
"You know, maybe you should apologize, mate." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Yeah Jimmy, apologize." Wormtail agreed.  
  
"What makes you think that I would apologize to that git?" James asked, an exaggerated expression on his face.  
  
"We weren't talking about Snivelly, Prongs." Lupin informed him.  
  
"Neither was I." He answered.  
  
"Oy!" Sirius exclaimed at the raw goodness of the joke.  
  
"If that's the case, I have to be going." Remus announced.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked, rather annoyed.  
  
He pointed to the books he held. "We've still got our 'fig OWLs tomorrow."  
  
Padfoot growled in disgust. "Could you at least pretend you don't care when you're around me?"  
  
"I think you do enough pretending for the both of-''  
  
"Oh please!" Sirius yelped.  
  
"What?" I didn't do anything!" Lupin was startled by Sirius' reaction.  
  
"No Moony, not you. Her." James pointed across the lake. Lupin turned his sights to the opposite banks to see Lily talking to a blushing Snape.  
  
"That git," James continued.  
  
"Which one?" Wormtail asked, picking his nose.  
  
"Who cares? They're both equally gitty." Sirius snapped back.  
  
"That's' go me wishing it was a full moo-''  
  
"YOU!" A woman's voice cut off Lupin. "All of you! Come with me!" 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Snape's Worst Memory Continued

Lily raced back to her side of the lake, tears welling in her eyes. She kicked off her shoes angrily and soaked her feet in the cool lake, trying to seclude herself from the rest of the girls without making it obvious to four of her onlookers from the opposite banks.

"Lily! What's wrong?" Another fifth year noticed the tears dripping down her face.

Lily managed to smile. "Oh nothing, just them." She waved her hand towards the cackling boys. The girl looked at her concerned. 

"What did they do?" Her eyes grew big with pity.

Lily sighed. "Nothing, it wasn't really _them_. Just that git Potter. And Snape, too. They've got some nerve those two!" She picked up a rock and skipped it along the lake's surface, until she realized that one of the Marauders was doing the same.

"Gits are they? I always thought that you and Potter fancied each other." The girl said more to herself then to Lily

Lily's eyes grew round with shock. "Ew! I would never in a million years even think of even talking to that baboon unless I had to!" She kicked the water with anger. "Look at them. See how he waves like he is some big shot?" She turned to see the crowds of girls were happily acknowledging a waving Sirius Black.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind, then." Suddenly a heart stopping "Oy!" echoed through the small valley and she saw all of the boys start to rollover laughing.

"Lily?" A worried voice asked behind her. She turned to see a greasy haired Snape standing before her.

"Oh, hello, _Snivellus_." She answered rather coldly. This caused Snape to blush. It was almost scary to see his pale face flush red, like he was diseased. "Change your pants yet?" She immediately broke eye contact with him and gathered her things.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to–"

Lily groaned. "I don't care. Besides, what would you want with a mudblood like me?" It was a very rhetorical question on her part, but Severus answered.

"To apologize?" He brushed his hair back. Lily snapped her head back to make contact with him; her almond shaped eyes just narrow slits.

"What?" She asked, but her attention was soon turned towards a screaming McGonagall. 

"YOU BOYS HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" 

Lily laughed. "Look at those gits. They think they can get away with anything but—" A rather pleased looking James blew Lily a kiss. It seemed as though he was oblivious to the screaming woman in front of him. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"So," Snape continued. "Since I have apologized I was wondering if you'd like to go out to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" He tried to get her attention back. 

Filled with anger and outrage that Potter would even dare blow her a kiss, revenge was the only thing on her mind. "Okay, Saturday at Hogsmeade." She agreed rather emptily. "See you."

"Well, then I will be seeing you." A proud Snape could only smirk evilly at the now rather embarrassed Potter.

~

"Mister Pettigrew!" A perturbed Minerva McGonagall took the plump boy by the ear while motioning for the other boys to follow her.

"You can see the steam, mate." Sirius whispered to Remus, who could only nod in acknowledgement.

"Well, fine then. You don't _have_ to laugh." 

James ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I laughed. Besides—It wasn't very funny."

Once they reached a place near to the Forbidden Forest, quite close to Hagrid's hut, McGonagall stopped, causing the small trail of people following her to bump into each other. 

"Is it true, Peter Pettigrew, that you are an animagus?" Her amber eyes burned through Peter with malice only Peter could feel.

Remus Lupin felt a lurch in his stomach. A mixed feeling of guilt and regret filled him to the brim. He quickly looked at James, who he saw was very pale. He could only imagine his own face.

Peter looked around nervously. "W-what? W-w-well I—What?" His pudgy fingers were twittering neurotically at his side.

"Professor," Sirius interrupted. Remus eyed him quickly, and noticed his hands were deep in his robes.

"What is it Mister Black?" She asked, growing impatient very quickly.

Sirius gave Lupin a reassuring look. "Oh, it's nothing. Never mind."

McGonagall's currently unwrinkled skin started to grow red. "Mister Black, you have interrupted me in the middle of doing something very important, now what did you want to tell me?"

James piped in. "I think, Professor, what he was trying to say was really just—"

"_OBLIVIATE!_" With her back turned, Sirius had the opportunity to charm his transfiguration teacher.

"What? Why are you boys following me?" She asked rather frazzled. He emerald robes were ruffled a bit.

"You wanted to see us about our OWLs, Professor." Lupin answered.

The confused woman chewed on her lip for a considerably long time before deciding what to say. "Well, gentle…" She paused. "Well, boys, I have forgotten what I was going to say about your OWLs. You're dismissed, but I do think that you, Mister Lupin, should go see Madame Pomfry. You look like you washed your face with white paint. And you too Mister Po—Why! All of you! There must be something going around." She straightened her hat.

"So we'll be going then?" James asked, really informing her.

"Yes, yes. I'll see you in the common room." She waved them off, and they proceeded to run for the towering school.

When they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, they were free to talk. Mostly because it was late and the majority of Fifth Years were in the dorms sleeping. That and the Marauders took up a lot of space, which kind of deterred other students away from them.

"That was brilliant." Sirius exclaimed dumping himself and his belongings in a huge scarlet chair with gold lining.

Remus sat himself down, too. "I have never felt more sick in my life."

Peter looked at him warily. "What about that time of the month, don't you feel sick then?" Lupin shot him a nasty look.

"You git!" James laughed while throwing a textbook at him. "Don't you know he's sensitive about that?" He tried in ill attempt to make it into a joke.

"Well, if he weren't here, none of this would've happened. We never would have charmed—"

"Wormtail!" Sirius growled.

"Sorry." He said as he hung his head.

"It's okay, Peter, we're all friends here." Lupin said consolingly. Sirius kicked his feet up on an old oddment and leaned back in the chair.

"Someone is rather proud of himself…." James said glancing at Sirius.

He only smiled back. "I swear I got a bloody 'O' on my charms OWLs."

"Speaking of OWLs—" Lupin started. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"REMUS I TOLD YOU TO AT LEAST _PRETEND_!" 

"Can you be quiet down there? Some of us our trying to study peacefully in our dorms!" Someone shouted and they all heard a creaky door slam from the girls' dormitories.

"Those gits…" Sirius stated, before opening a textbook himself. Lupin, rather surprised looked at the title and understood: _Quidditch Through the Ages._


	3. Chapter Three

James sat in the great hall, buttering some toast. He was about to take a bite when Lily slammed her books next to him.  
  
"James Potter I hate you!" Her face was bright red. Sirius, who was talking to some Ravenclaws, came over to watch Lily rant.  
  
"Oy! What did he do this time?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"You made me agree to.." She stopped.  
  
"What?" James asked menacingly.  
  
Her eyes were squeezed shut. She sat down and whispered. "You got me so scattered brained that I have to go to Hogsmeade with Snivellus."  
  
"Snivellus? Now you're talking-" Sirius started, but stopped himself. "Wait--Snivellus?" He started to laugh so hard he had to sit down.  
  
"How did I make you do that?" James asked with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"You blew me a kiss!" She screamed. James looked at Sirius and started to laugh.  
  
Through chortles James managed to say, "Well, excuse me for blowing you a kiss, which I must admit I was being sarcastic." He picked up his books and a piece of toast, leaving Lily with a cackling Sirius.  
  
"Well, if it doesn't work out between you two, send me an owl." He winked and took a piece of toast off of James's plate and followed him out of the great hall.  
  
~  
  
Saturday came and much to Lily's dismay, Severus did not forget his date with Lily. They walked down the cobble stone roads util they reached a small bar called Hogshead.  
  
"What do you think we stop here?" He asked.  
  
"That would be fine." Lily answered, smile plastered on her face. Snape led Lily to a small round table with two chairs-a sure sign this was really a date.  
  
"Lily," He began, touching her wand hand ever so slightly. "Your wand.It's very good for charm work."  
  
"Yes, I think that's what the man said." She took her hand back.  
  
"Well, how would you like to join a little club of mine? We serve-"  
  
Lily's stomach dropped. "Listen Severus. I don't want to know whom you serve. I don't want to know anything." She stood up and ran out of the bar.  
  
~  
  
"I told you they fancied each other." Sirius stated, looking at some Fizzing Whizbees in the window of the joke shop. He pointed to them. "Shall we go in there?"  
James craned his neck to look at the window as well. "No, we have a lot of Fizzies." He messed up his hair. "What do you reckon Snape wants with Lily anyway?"  
  
"Probably for her to join his evil followers of the Dark Lord Vol-" Lupin pulled Sirius in to the joke shop before he could finish. James and Peter stood outside, noticing everything had stopped and all the people on the street were staring.  
  
"Well, he must've missed his medication again. What do you think Peter?" James said rather loudly, so the people could hear him.  
  
"I think we should take him back to St. Mungo's." Peter yelled.  
  
"Right then, maybe some Whizbees will calm him down." The two waved goodbye and backed into the joke shop, where they soon encountered an angry Remus.  
  
"Sirius, not everyone is as care free as you." He said, a bit sadly.  
  
"Well then, they should be." He answered, picking up an enchanted quill. "I was only joking. Even I have more respect for Snivellus than to think that." The three stared at him.  
  
"Really?" Peter asked, a bit awestruck.  
  
"No. I was just trying to make Moony feel better." He smiled and walked over to the counter, where he brought the quill he was toying with before. Lupin rolled his eyes.  
  
James, feeling a bit awkward with the silence changed the subject. "What did you just buy?"  
  
"A pen." He walked out of the store. James quickly followed him.  
  
"Am I supposed to believe it's just a pen then?"  
  
Sirius stopped mid walk. "Yes, and next you ask me to borrow a quill, don't even suspect it might squirt ink all over you or not write the letters A, E, or R." He began to walk again.  
  
"Okay, I wont." James agreed. Remus and Peter had caught up with them now.  
  
"What does the pen do?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
James laughed. "I don't know, but I do know it doesn't squirt ink all over you and writes the letters A, E, and R clear as day."  
  
Remus sighed. "At least OWLs are over." He saw Sirius stop walking in front of him. "THAT TIME I WAS PRETENDING!" He yelled. He saw Sirius nod and keep walking. But stop again and turn around.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PRETEND!" He paused and gave some staring old ladies a nasty look. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PRETEND YOU DON'T CARE!"  
  
"WHOOPS! I'LL HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN WE TAKE OUR NEWTS. WHAT NEWT CLASSES DO YOU THINK YOU'LL GET INTO?" Lupin asked, ignoring the appalled onlookers.  
  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! JUST FORGET IT! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO DO IT!" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Lupin yelled back.  
  
"WHY SO GITTY?IT ISN'T THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN?" This caused the street to stop again, engulfed in silence. An elderly wizard was staring at Remus, with an odd look on his face.  
  
Remus gnarled his teeth and bit the air. "Werewolf." The old man just rolled his eyes and walked into the nearest shop. Peter, who was standing next to a laughing James, followed the man.  
  
"Move along. There's nothing for you to see here. Some people are so rude." Lupin shooed people away making his way to Sirius.  
  
"Sorry mate, forgot where we were." He could barely contain his laughter.  
  
"A pile of rubbish." Lupin walked past him. "And you now have a date with a werewolf." 


	4. Chapter Four

James watched the small town slowly begin to bustle again. Remus and Sirius were already half way up the street, in their own world, forgetting about Peter and James. So he took it upon himself to retrieve the missing "rat."  
  
He was in a coffee shop, sipping tea with the confused wizard that was a witness to Padfoot and Moony's shouting bout.  
  
"Peter. We're going to the other side of town. We better go or we'll lose Remus and Sirius."  
  
He looked around. "You mean you're letting them wander around by themselves? You know they aren't in the right mind for that." The old wizard nodded his head.  
  
"Er, yeah. That's why I need your help." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, it was nice having tea with you. I'll see you around." He waved good bye and followed James out the door.  
  
"That was ridiculous." He said. "Why did you even go talk to that man anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe because he seemed rather confused." Peter scratched his head.  
  
James laughed to himself. "Now everyone in Hogsmeade thinks that we hang around with crazies and a cross dresser."  
  
"It was bound to happen sooner or later, hanging around with those two."  
  
"I suppose you're right. And now we don't even know where they are." James looked around the crowded streets to see nothing but pointed hats and the occasional broomstick.  
  
"JAMES!" He stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heel to see Lily running down the street after him.  
  
"LILY!" He yelled back, imitating her high-pitched scream.  
  
"You shut up." She said when she finally reached them. "I just wanted to know where I should send Sirius's owl."  
  
"What do you mean?" James had been absent when Sirius made this little remark.  
  
"Severus didn't work out." She began to walk with the two boys following her.  
  
"What a shame." James sniggered. "What happened?"  
  
Lily sighed. "I don't know . . . for some reason he wanted me to join a little club of his. Probably the Junior Death Eaters or something."  
  
James and Peter laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked, feeling left out.  
  
"Sirius had the same idea, only he told the whole street." Peter explained.  
  
"Great, we have something in common. Maybe I should send him that owl-"  
  
"What?" James asked. "What is all this talk about sending Sirius an owl?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Jealous are we?" Peter's laughter chimed in.  
  
"No. Not at all." James turned his blushing face away  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S--"  
  
"Wormtail!" James yelled.  
  
Lily and Peter stood in silence. Thankfully James wasn't as loud as Remus and Sirius or else the whole street would've stopped-again.  
  
"James, it was just a joke." Lily told him quietly.  
  
He swallowed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey look. There's Sirius and Remus. I'd best be going." Peter proclaimed and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
James squinted. "I don't see them." Lily blushed.  
  
"Maybe he did that to get us alone . . . "  
  
He was a bit shocked that Lily would even be thinking that way. "You think?"  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe." She sucked in a breath. "Is it true . . . that you've always fancied me a bit?"  
  
James heart leapt. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Oh, a lot of people." Her face was almost as red as her hair.  
  
"Well," James answered. "I haven't the foggiest idea where that came from. But if you fancy me, then..." He dismissed that thought. "Never mind."  
  
"What?" She egged him on.  
  
He sighed. "It's nothing-" Lily took his hand in hers. This caused James's heart to beat even faster.  
  
"What is it? Tell me."  
  
"Well then we could-"  
  
"Well look at that!" Sirius's voice boomed. He and Remus had come barging out of a small shop with tons of shopping bags. As they moved toward James and Lily little bits of pastel tissue paper fluttered out of their numerous bags and rested on the cobblestone street. People muttered angrily as they left bits of litter trailing after them. Apparently the news of the crazy cross dressing Hogwarts students had reached the whole of Hogsmeade.  
  
Lupin dropped a plastic bag from Double, Double Toil And Trouble joke shop and grunted something about bags not being as strong as they used to when he bent over to pick them up. "Oh, Lily and James finally-ah!" All the bags he was carrying suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh Remus!" Lily sighed. "Do you want help?"  
  
"No! I'm fine you and James just stay over there and be the little love birds that you are. Sirius will help me."  
  
Sirius had a look on his face like he had just been drastically betrayed. "How am I supposed to help you when I've got just as many bags? Only in my hands not on the street." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Where is Peter when you need him?" Lupin sighed while he pushed all of his things to where everyone was standing.  
  
"Oh this is none sense about us being love birds-I'll help you." Lily dropped James's hand-much to his dismay-and crouched down to help Remus. "Just don't stand there James. Come and help!" She smiled at him. He soon joined his friend and erm, person that just held his hand, and aided in the picking up. Sirius just stood happily with his bags safely in his hands.  
  
"So," He began to talk to his laboring friends. "This is none sense about you being love birds?" He smirked as James gave him a look to tell him to cut it out.  
  
"Yes, it is. I was just about to send you that owl. I only came to James to find out where to send it." Lily smiled.  
  
"Really? Jimmy didn't tell you how much he fancies you?" He began to swing a bag in his hand, leaving its contents at the mercy of centrifugal force.  
  
Lily blushed. "No, he didn't." James messed up his hair again.  
  
"No, I didn't Sirius."  
  
He just smiled. "Whoops." 


	5. Chapter Five

When the trip to Hogsmeade was over, the Marauders finally found themselves together again in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Congratulations, mate." Sirius patted James on the back. "We now know just what the L.E. all over your papers stands for." He sat down in the same chair he always sat in. The biggest, cushiest one.  
  
"We do? What does it stand for?" Peter asked, sitting on the floor in front of the gigantic fireplace.  
  
"Lily Evans." Sirius informed him, pretending to swoon over the name. Lupin, who had been sitting before all of them were writing a note, with a befuddled expression on his face.  
  
"Padfoot," He began. "What is wrong with this pen you gave me?" He shook it up and down. James walked over to him to see what he was writing, but all he could see was:  
  
ear Mum,  
  
r are a er e e eae a.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I dunno, I just bought it today. Maybe I should take it back." James laughed at the expression that had became Remus's face.  
  
"You git." He said as he crumpled the paper. "I should have known."  
  
"Yes, you should've. Especially since we've been friends for how many bloody years." He stuck out his tongue at the werewolf.  
  
"That was childish." Lupin said in return. "I'll never understand what Aria Bellus sees in you."  
  
Sirius's face went pale. "Don't talk about that." He looked at James, who had a grim look of satisfaction on his face. He knew all to well of the short vividly a blue-eyed girl that had the biggest crush on Sirius out of the many girls in Hogwarts.  
  
"What's wrong Padfoot? Don't want everyone to know what the A.B.'s all over your papers mean?" James said menacingly, sitting in a chair next to him.  
  
Sirius thought of a way to turn the conversation around. "Well, I can't help it if I am terribly good looking and have a wicked sense of humor."  
  
James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's wicked all right." Even though Sirius's friends saw his humor as cruel at some points, it was true that girls gushed over him.  
  
"Wait. Sirius fancies Aria?" Peter was obviously deliriously tired or just simply stupid.  
  
"You dunderhead!" Sirius exclaimed while throwing his wand at him. "I do not fancy Aria Bellus!"  
  
Peter ducked, the wand skimmed his blonde hair. "Sorry, I'm tired."  
  
James laughed. "I never thought she fancied me back . . . "  
  
"What?" Lupin asked, being the only one that heard him.  
  
"What?" James asked back.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "You said she fancied you."  
  
James blushed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. "Oh. Well I must've been day dreaming."  
  
"Oh yes, that's likely. You weren't thinking about Lily Evans out loud." Sirius stared him down. "So what is it with you two?"  
  
"Sirius . . . " James began. "I don't know. She said Snivellus was acting weird. Came over to me to ask where to send your owl. We just started to talk." He shrugged. "I don't know if she fancies me-"  
  
"But you fancy her." Peter finished.  
  
"Now you're awake." Sirius commended him.  
  
James shot him a look. "No, I don't fancy her-"  
  
"You were holding her hand . . . " Lupin mumbled.  
  
"She held mine-"  
  
"Face it, Prongs. You and Evans are meant to be." Sirius stood up regally. "Can I be the best man at the wedding?"  
  
"Then what am I supposed to be?" Lupin asked.  
  
"The ring bearer, now let me talk." Sirius continued. "And Wormtail can be the flower girl."  
  
The young man was sprawled out in front of the fireplace like a fat dog, fast asleep.  
  
"I don't want to be the ring bearer. Besides, I thought the best man did that too." Remus protested.  
  
"Well then what do you want to be then?" Sirius was obviously perturbed that Remus kept interrupting his wedding plans.  
  
"Best man." He stated very dignified.  
  
"You can't! Get it through your thick skull! I am the best man!"  
  
Remus sighed with thought. "Lets compromise, I'll be the best man and you can be the god father."  
  
"The god father?" Sirius was confused. When was there a god father in a wedding?  
  
"Of the kid. Now who's got the thick skull?"  
  
"I'll sign to that! Only means the kid will like me more!"  
  
"Oh I give up, you can be the god father and the best man-"  
  
"STOP!" James shouted. "What is it with you two? Me and Evans are not going to get married. And the last thing I want is a baby with her."  
  
"Oh I believe that." Sirius said, kicking off his shoes. "So she said Snivellus was acting weird, huh? Well then, lets pull a prank on him." Remus rolled his eyes. "I mean, since OWLs are over and all." Sirius added.  
  
"Yes, since OWLs are over." Suddenly Lupin looked rather happy. "It would be nice to play a good prank. Especially on Snivellus."  
  
A/N: Yay! Romance fluffy stuff! This is the end of this part. It is gonna be a three part story. Yeah, I am pretty sure...sorry this chapter was short...Ok, um...I hate author's notes.... 


	6. Chapter Six

PART TWO: SNAPE'S PRANK  
  
It had been a while since the Marauders came to the consensus to pull a prank on Snape. Now, it was the big day: The first real prank since OWLs. And it would have to be a good one, since the summer holiday was coming up. Dinner was just over, and the Great Hall was emptying out.  
  
"Tonight then?" Sirius confirmed.  
  
James nodded. "Yep. Tonight as soon as Filch makes his rounds in the Great Hall."  
  
Remus looked around, and lowered his voice to whisper. "Do you have the map?"  
  
"Er . . . " Sirius searched in his robes. "Hold on," He patted each of his pockets carefully. "Just one minute . . . " He stopped. "Where did I put it?" He wondered aloud to himself.  
  
"C'mon Padfoot," Peter scolded him anxiously. "You couldn't have lost it."  
  
"Of course not . . . " Sirius chewed his lip. "I just need a minute to remember . . . where . . . " He breathed out. "Er, it should be in this pocket-But it's not."  
  
"Oh!" James interrupted. "I have it." Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry guys."  
  
"Well, lets have a look at it." Lupin suggested eagerly.  
  
"We can't right here, you twit." Sirius explained. "Right under Dumbledore's nose-are you crazy?"  
  
He grabbed the map away. "No, just carefree." He smiled happily at the blank piece of paper he held in his hand. "I solemnly swear-"  
  
"At least lets go to the bathroom!" Peter interrupted nervously.  
  
"I agree." James said.  
  
Lupin grumbled. "Fine."  
  
So the four winded up in the downstairs boys' room, huddled in a circle by the sinks.  
  
"Now?" Lupin asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, go ahead." James assured him.  
  
Remus tapped the corner of the paper with his wand, and whispered. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Suddenly ink splattered across the parchment like trickles of water. Slowly in an elegant cursive, the map's title showed itself:  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are Proud to Present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP  
  
"We're brilliant." James and Sirius said in unison, causing Remus to roll his eyes. They crowded closer together, to watch the map work its magic. Casually small black ink blots appeared in the blue prints of Hogwarts, each with a name.  
  
"Where's Snivelly?" Lupin asked. "Anyone see him?"  
  
"Since when have you been so excited to prank someone?" Sirius asked, noticing Moony's excitement.  
  
He shrugged. "I just want to end the term with a big bang."  
  
"Well it's annoying--" Sirius stated. "--You being so excited. I feel like any second you're going to wet yourself."  
  
"The full moon is just around the corner you know, maybe that's it." James consulted him.  
  
"Must be." Sirius nodded.  
  
"You two are a load of gits." Lupin sighed, and took the map from its resting place in the basin. "Filch is in the infirmary, I wonder why."  
  
Sirius grabbed the map back. "And look, Pomfrey is tending to him. Looks like we've lucked out tonight."  
  
"Where's Snape, though?" James asked while snatching the map from Padfoot. "We need to know where he is."  
  
"Lemme see," Peter declared while forcing James to hand over the map to him. "He's in the common room. Looks like he is studying."  
  
"Studying?!" Sirius asked, appalled. "It's the end of the term. Fifth years don't have anything to study for!" He grabbed the map back. "Looks like Parkinson is headed to the dorms, do you have your cloak with you Prongs?"  
  
James felt around his robes, imitating Sirius. "Oh I can't see it anywhere! Maybe I've lost it..."  
  
"Very funny." Sirius said, in a very sarcastic tone. "That's very funny. But if you want to get Snivellus back we should head out now."  
  
James continued his imitation, ignoring Sirius. "I left it right here. I don't know where it could be..."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and nodded in approval of his glare. "Oh wait guys, I have it right here." He mocked Prongs in return and acted like there was a long cape in front of him and crumpled it up the air. "Here you go James." He made a throwing motion with his arm, pushing a small breeze towards the now silent Potter.  
  
James made no attempt to catch the imaginary cloth. "Haha, thanks Remus. I never would have found it with out you." he said ridiculously cheerily, to show his disapproval of the joke. He pulled a silvery cloak out of his pocket.  
  
Peter was in awe. "Its so beautiful."  
  
James nodded. His invisibility cloak was indeed beautiful. It felt like rushing water over his hand and the faint outline of stars and crescent moons were all over it. It once had full moons about it, but Moony found that offensive and refused to participate in any pranks involving the cloak. Sirius said to leave them there, and that Remus would come around, but James missed having the werewolf join them, so he changed the moons with a simple charm.  
  
Apparently everyone else was remembering that too.  
  
"'Member when Ickle Moony-kins was scared of the picture on your magical blanket there?" Sirius brought up.  
  
"Yes, we all remember-and I wasn't scared." Lupin corrected.  
  
Peter laughed. "Then why wouldn't you use it?"  
  
"I was offended." He said, with a dignified look upon his face.  
  
James laughed. "Okay, well you don't have to be offended anymore. Let's go- we need to catch up with Parkinson." He brought the cloak over his head, so he was hidden from sight. Suddenly his left hand appeared floating in the air, motioning for the other three to join him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

It had always been a little crowded under the invisibility cloak. It was extremely hard to maneuver through hallways when nearly everyone was bumping into each other.  
  
"Stop breathing on me." Sirius warned Peter. "Or I'll charm you so bad-"  
  
"Ssh! Parkinson is right there. We can't be heard." Lupin said while elbowing Sirius.  
  
They had followed the seventh year Slytherine all the way to the entrance of his Common Room. When he muttered some password, the marauders squeezed their way into the passageway with him.  
  
Unlike the Gryffindor Common Room, which was homey and had a lived-in feel, the Slytherine House seemed musty and deserted.  
  
"Wrap the room in plastic, why don't they?" James mumbled, thinking of his eccentric grandma who wrapped her couches in bubble wrap.  
  
"What did you say, Severus?" A young Lucius Malfoy drawled, looking up from the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Nothing." Snape looked up from the mounds of parchment on the table in front of him.  
  
Malfoy sighed. "Must've been those stupid house elves..." He looked at his paper again.  
  
"Git." Lupin sneered, rolling his eyes underneath the cloak.  
  
"Were you referring to me?" Malfoy looked up from his reading again.  
  
Sirius had a malicious grin on his face. "Yes."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Malfoy fumed, slamming his paper down on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
Snape looked up from his papers, startled. "I didn't say anything-"  
  
"HA! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" Lucius stormed out of the room.  
  
Suppressing laughter, the four Gryffindors ran up the stair to the boys dormitories. As soon as they got there, James threw the cloak off.  
  
"Which one is Snivelly's?" He asked, examining the four posters.  
  
Sirius laughed. "This one I reckon." He pointed to a perfectly made bed.  
  
"His or Malfoy's," Lupin added.  
  
"So," Sirius cracked his knuckles before taking out his wand. "What's the spell?"  
  
Lupin cracked a grin. "Unormus*."  
  
"Perfect," James gave Sirius the go ahead and he quickly sent a gold misty stream of magic to the bed. Slowly it turned upside-down, and rested on the ceiling.  
  
"Wow." Peter sighed. Suddenly heavy footsteps echoed from the stairwell.  
  
Only Sirius's head was floating among them. "We better make a break for it, mates."  
  
****  
  
Malfoy sat on his bed, watching Snape try to get his bed off the ceiling.  
  
"Damn those Gryffindors..." Severus cursed. Malfoy yawned.  
  
"Well," He drawled. "I'll be going to bed then." He scurried under the bottle green comforter.  
  
Snape stood, greasy hair getting oily from sweat. "Lucius?"  
  
"Hm?" He grunted back.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Lucius rolled over, to look at Snape again.  
  
"On the floor." He closed his steely eyes.  
  
Severus sighed. "Lucius?"  
  
"What?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
Suddenly the boys eyes flashed open. "Sleep? With me?" He pulled his blankets closer.  
  
"Where else?" Severus asked, but then realized that sounded a bit awkward. "Can I sleep?" He added quickly.  
  
"On the floor." Malfoy answered, and closed his eyes again.  
  
Snape watched him. "Lucius?"  
  
"WHAT?" He snapped.  
  
"Please..."  
  
A/N: Thanks Annette. ;-) *I have no idea what this means, I made it up. :P 


End file.
